The present invention relates a technique in which a procedure for transactions including a processing of a signature application or an impression for the identification of a user (or a signature acquisition processing) in procedures for transactions in banks or the like is performed without troubling a clerk in charge in the banks or the like, and more particularly to an apparatus for automatically issuing a traveler's check by a user's operation.
Conventionally, in the case where a traveler's check (TC) is to be purchased in a banking organ such as a bank or the like, a purchaser (or customer) makes the entry of predetermined matters in an exchange request sheet prepared in the banking organ and the banking organ receives the entered exchange request sheet from the customer so that the employes of the banking organ perform processings including the conversion into a market quotation and the calculation of a commission based on the exchange request sheet, the delivery of traveler's checks to the customer and the adjustment of charge. There is known a technique in which such a complicated procedure is automated so that the confirmation of the kind and the number of traveler's checks, a charge settlement processing and so on are performed by an automatic transaction apparatus.
This kind of technique has been disclosed by, for example, "Kinyu Zaisei Jijo", No. 16, p. 83, Jan. 1989.
On the other hand, in the case where a traveler's check is to be issued, it is necessary that the signature of a traveler's check purchaser is recorded and preserved in an issuing banking organ. Therefore, after receiving the traveler's check from an automatic transaction apparatus, a customer performs a signature application registration processing at a window at which an employee of the banking organ attends. Accordingly, in the above-mentioned prior art, a window service processing must be performed for a signature acquisition processing, which makes impossible to fully perform a traveler's check issuing process by the automatic transaction apparatus.
JP-A-63-113796 has disclosed a technique in which a season ticket issuing system is provided with handwriting input means such as a tablet so that handwritten information is outputted in a form printed on a season ticket to be issued.
In this technique, however, no signature is left to a season ticket issuer. Also, since the input is made to the tablet, the accurate acquisition of a signature is difficult and the cost of the automatic transaction apparatus becomes high.
JP-A-64-8494 has disclosed an automatic transaction apparatus in which a signature section for applying and impressing a signature, a sheet supply section for supplying a registration sheet to the signature section, a receiver section for receiving and preserving the signature applied or impressed registration sheet and a guidance display section for making a guidance in the working procedure of a signature applying/impressing work are provided in order to automatic a clerical procedure for the new opening of an account with a banking organ or the like.
In this technique, however, no sufficient consideration is taken as to the forgetting of acquisition of signature application or impression or the prevention of signature application or impression from being forgot is made by a user's depression of an acknowledge key.
Accordingly, there may occur a situation in which a user unaccustomed to the operation of an automatic transaction apparatus forgets to apply a signature or stamp a seal. Also, there may be allowed a situation in which a user does not apply or impress a signature intentionally in order to accomplish any unjust utilization.